1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to mounted retroreflectors, more particularly to a retroreflector assembly having a single bonding surface for adhering a retroreflector to a mounting member, and to a single bonding surface mounting member for mounting a retroreflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow retroreflectors, consisting of three plates having optically flat reflective surfaces disposed at right angles to each other, and meeting at what can be described as a common inside corner of an imaginary cube (hereinafter referred to as “the central junction”), are well known in the art. In general, hollow retroreflectors return reflected light along a path parallel to incident light. In insuring this performance, the relative perpendicularity of the reflective surfaces needs to be maintained.
When the hollow retroreflector is to be mounted in position for a particular application, it is important to secure the retroreflector without applying stresses, which could deflect the reflective surfaces out of their perpendicular alignment. The mounting member for the retroreflector should also minimize the effect of external stresses that the retroreflector may be subject to in operation.
Previous retroreflector assemblies typically include providing the attachment of the retroreflector to the mounting member on at least two surfaces of the retroreflector. Such mounting can result in stresses being induced on the retroreflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,111 describes a prior art hollow retroreflector assembly. In the prior art hollow retroreflector mounting member, the mounting member has first and second receiving surfaces disposed at right angles to each other. The first receiving surface is adhered to a portion of the first side of one of the plates of the retroreflector, and the second receiving surface is adhered to a portion of the second side of the same plate of the retroreflector.
Accordingly, with the prior art mounting member and retroreflector assembly, the retroreflector must be bonded to the mounting member in two places at two different bonding surfaces. The mounting member is also bonded to the sides of the retroreflector plate.
Thus, the bonding process is somewhat complicated. Also, because there are two different bonding surface steps, there is an increased potential for damage during the bonding process. Also, because there are two different bonding surfaces, there is an increased possibility of stresses being applied during the bonding process, perhaps deflecting the plate from true perpendicularity.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved mounting member for a retroreflector. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved retroreflector assembly. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.